He's Not Like the Other Guys
by DeClaireOlives
Summary: Brick and Blossom encounter each other at the park and soon find out what life is like for one another. Later, Blossom gets in trouble and Brick doesn't know how to handle it. Will Brick be there to save her? What will her fate be? Read and review.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters, the setting or anything but our ideas.

**Author's Notes: **

First Story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

Townsville has never been so peaceful. You can take a look at this city and look at it as if it was a crime-free place. I know it sounds hard to imagine, but all of the villains left. Him, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Gang Green Gang, all gone. Not even bank robbers come to the banks because there's nothing to fight anymore. And whether or not you believe it, Princess Morebucks has left me alone for quite some time because there's just nothing to bother me for anymore.

How did this happen? You're in for a long story. Townsville's mayor told us, _**the Powerpuff Girls**_ that we can't use our powers anymore. It was the most tragic day for not only us, but for Townsville, but we can't argue with the law. We knew our super hero days were going to be over someday. The mayor had no sympathy for us when stripping our heroine identities away. Of course, this wasn't our short, air-headed mayor who happily indulged himself in pickles. This man was a bit of a disgrace to the city of Townsville. He took the place of Mayor when he died. His name is Mayor James. He wasn't evil, mean, or even boring for that matter. He was just strict, but behind Townsville Hall walls, he was a weirdo filthy pig who couldn't keep his eyes off of Miss Bellum. He keeps her there, never giving her a break. She wasn't as happy as she used to be. She's depressed, but she doesn't ever show it, but you can see it behind her sighs. She wanted a family of her own, but never got it. But, she isn't completely miserable.

It's been like this for about seven years now. But when the new mayor took charge, Townsville wasn't the peaceful city I described earlier. It was more destructive than before. He told us to stop fighting so the villains would get bored and think that we have given up. Well, he was right. They all left and moved to a different location and destroyed that.

My sister's and I grew completely bored for about four years. We watched our city become sad and almost lifeless. It seemed like the only way to gain happiness back was if they saw us fighting crime. So they made plays, television shows and movies about us. They even asked us to do a few commercials!

These four years have been driving us crazy. Being normal gave us **nothing** to do. Flying, lazer eyes, and anything to do with super powers was restricted and forbidden to use. It had been months since something extreme happened in Townsville, and Buttercup was itching for a fight. We heard booming noises. Professor just ignored it and went downstairs to work in his lab. Buttercup turned on the news to see what was going on. Suddenly, adrenaline hit her and I could see a twinkle in the corner of her jaded eyes. Buttercup stared at the screen of the TV and saw a vicious monster destroying Townsville. Buttercup jumped to her feet in excitement and turned to us.

"Now's our chance!" she screamed. "It's time to do what we were created to do!" She sounded like me, as if she was the leader.

"No, Buttercup. You know what the mayor said. Besides, even if we could, we haven't had any training to do so in a long time!" Bubbles reminded her. Buttercup as stubborn as she was didn't listen to Bubbles.

"Who cares what _he_ said? We haven't had any action in quite some time now, let's fight!" Buttercup threw her fist in the air. I glanced at her, then I averted my attention to the television again. I knew she was right, but we couldn't do anything. It was the law that we didn't!

"Girls!" Bubbles shook her head. I just ignored her once more. And with that, Buttercup flew out of the house leaving a lime green streak behind her. Something I haven't seen in years. Bubbles ran to the edge of the front door.

"Blossom! We have to stop her!" Bubbles cried. I just shook my head. She flew out of the house following Buttercup's trail. I continued watching the news in hopes that they'll come home safely. Five minutes later, I watched blue and green streaks fighting the monster. A couple minutes after that, I watched the beast tear my sisters into shreds. The Professor heard my shrieks and cries. My crying was so loud that all of Townsville could hear me.

I hadn't cried a tear since then. Not even at their funeral which almost all of Townsville were there and sobbing along with Professor mourning them. I remember saying my prayer as they lowered blue and green coffins into the ditch.

"Emph!" A noise escaped my mouth as someone bumped into me. The guy turned around and apologized.

"So sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to-" he stopped in mid-sentence. I observed him. He had muscular arms, and hair the shade of red-orange. He also had red... red eyes? Oh no.

"Blossom, is that you?" He asked me smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said nervously. "but I must get going. I have some things to attend to." I told him walking the opposite direction of him.

"Wait," he screamed as he caught my arm. I turned around to face him with an irritated face. "I heard about your sisters. I'm sorry about your loss." My face softened. My face turned puzzled. Why did he care? Why is he apologizing for people he hated. Better yet, to a person he truly hated. Shouldn't he be beating me up and calling me names by now? Maybe it's a distraction! YEAH! Plays nice guys and then him and his brothers attack me! That's it! He's creating a diversion!

"I know what you're doing here, Brick."

"You do?" he asked nervously.

"Yes! And I'm not falling for your stupid tricks! Tell your brothers to come out and get me! How did you find me here?" He looked at the water fountain ahead of us. His eyes became watery. I just now realized he's a bit dirty. Uhh… Off topic. He began to talk softly and I decided to listen.

"Blossom, we've played that game when we were six. It's been ten years…" he trailed off as he looked into my eyes. I stared back into his, seeing no evil. What has gotten into him? "I'm done fighting. Really." He continued looking back into the fountain. The water made a calm flowing noise. Maybe he was putting on an act.

"What made you do that?" He grabbed my hand and we sat on the edge of the fountain. He began to tell his story. I could not believe what he just told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

She looked more beautiful than ever. Perfect curves on each of her sides, pink puffy lips and long, eyelashes. Her long orange hair was now short, but she wore it in a pony-tail. And her eyes, oh-my-gosh, her eyes so pink and innocent. I couldn't believe she's right in front of me. We sat on the edge of the fountain at the National Park of Townsville and she heard me explain the tragic story of my life.

"Well, Mojo was driving his monkey ass down to Boomer and Butch's soccer game to take them to get ice-cream for winning the seasonal soccer trophy. I was watching the boys with my ex-girlfriend, Malinda while they were playing. So Mojo came and got them and Malinda and I drove in a separate car from the boys and Mojo."

"So Mojo wasn't so bad after all." Blossom thought out loud. I nodded.

"He just wanted us to grow up normal after Him brought us back into existence," I told her. We stared at each other for a moment. Blossom was analyzing what I was saying. "Anyways, Mojo went and drove off, Malinda and I right behind them. And I guess Mojo wasn't paying attention or wanted a ticket just to be bad and ran a red light. And well," I paused. Tears were developing in my eyes. I turned to Blossom, her eyes halfway swelling. "well they got hit by a speeding truck in the intersection." I stared at the sky.

"I'm so sorry." She sighed empathetically. I'm sure she wanted to say we were in the same boat, but didn't want to say anything else. I was still gazing at the sky. A cloud shaped like a puppy dog.

"It's okay. They are just back where we started and I'm sure Mojo and Him are partying it up in hell." I chuckled. She gave me a small smile as I turned to look at her.

"What happened to you and Malinda, if you don't mind me being nosy?" She asked me. I looked at her in shock. Why did she want to know about my love life?

"We broke up." I said flatly.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of an ex. I'm asking what happened between you?"

"I had to move out of her house."

"Wait, you lived with your girlfriend? What happened to your old home?"

"I couldn't take care of it by myself. So I put it up for sale so I can get money out of it and save money for college along with the money given to me from Mojo's will and their life insurance."

"Smart."

"Yeah, but I had to move out because Malinda's parents couldn't afford to keep me there. So I broke up with her and came down here. To start fresh again.

"Where do you live now?" Why did she have to ask?

"Nowhere, Blossom." I said coming off the edge of the fountain. She unleashed her hot pink eyes that were once the shade of her lips. She jumped off the edge of the fountain and stamped towards me with a slight rage in her eyes.

"Why don't you just use that money?"

"I want to have money to buy a house after college, too!"

"How much do you have?"

"In my pocket, like three hundred bucks. In the bank, maybe four million?" She blinked blankly. Maybe processing it?

"W-well, where were you going to stay?"

"I was thinking a foster facility." She immediately grabbed a hold of my hand and we ran several blocks. "Where are we going?" I asked before we halted in front of a familiar white house with a garage, a red door, and three circular windows on the top. It took me a second to realize where we were. "What are we doing here?"

"You aren't going to a foster home, Brick. You're smart with you're money, but if you aren't going to use it to get a home, then I'm not letting you rot with a bunch of people you don't know." Wow. She actually cares. Cares about me? I can't believe it. "I'm not sure if Professor will be thrilled with the idea at first, but I'm sure he'll understand." I swallowed my spit as she slowly opened the front door She motioned me in as she walked inside, but I hesitated. After a few moments of silence, she finally convinced me to come in. When she closed the door, we both stood still and quietly, hearing slow footsteps coming upstairs from the lab downstairs. The basement door creaked as it opened and closed. More footsteps could be heard coming up to the living room where Blossom and I were. Looks like we're in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

The Professor came into the living room with a frustrated expression on his face. HE was walking towards us in his large white lab-coat that reach the floor about six inches above the ground. Brick turned to me with fearful eyes. I ignored him and watched Professor come nearer. Professor then took off his purple gloves and gave a hand to Brick who stood stiffer than an object not in motion. They shook hands and Professor left a grin on his face.

"Hello," he said formally. "and who might you be?" Brick looked at me for approval. I nodded. He began stuttering.

"I-uh, I am uh…" he began. Professor's smile widened. Brick smiled weakly.

"I'm Professor Utonium."

"Professor, this is Brick… Brick Jojo." I screamed out. Professor's smile formed a frown.

"Why are you here?" He interrogated.

"He has nowhere to stay, sir. His family died in a car accident and I refuse to let him stay in a foster home." Professor looked confused.

"But w-" Professor started.

"I REFUSE!" I spat out. I don't care if I did interrupt him. I don't want Brick in a foster home. Not if he doesn't need to be there.

"Well, then Brick is welcome to stay with us. I just need your birth certificate and uh, papers." Brick handed him the legal papers and files. Professor examined his birth certificates. One when he was first created, and another from when he was brought back from existence. Wow.

"And I'm sure adoption isn't necessary, Mr. Utonium. I just want to be enrolled back into school." Brick explained nervously to Professor. Professor nodded and did what Brick asked him to do. Brick and I sat in the white leather couches. Each releasing a sigh as we plopped on to the couches.

"Thank you Blossom. You're a life saver." He smiled at me with perfect white teeth. I smiled back as I felt a small blush creep up in my cheeks.

It was not a problem. I finally get to help someone, a citizen in need. It's been years!" He leaned towards me. I was expecting a kiss, but instead, he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a warm hug for a brief three seconds. I wished it was longer.

Professor came back into the living room and hung up the phone next to the lamp.

"You are enrolled. You start Monday. Your schedule is about to print from the fax machine," he turned to me. Tomorrow, take Brick shopping for clothes. Five hundred should do it. Welcome to the family, Mr. Jojo. You'll be sharing Blossom's room until I can fix yours up. Good night." He concluded and headed back to his lab.

I took Brick upstairs to my bedroom, well, OUR bedroom. I opened my door and pushed him in.

"This is my pink paradise!" I smiled. He chuckled.

"Yeah! YOUR pink paradise."

"Yep!" I said proudly.

"Well everything pink is a boys nightmare, Bloss." He joked. "So where do I sleep?"

"Do you want to sleep in the bed with me?" I asked. To my surprise, he shook his head and asked to sleep on the floor. He seemed not to be perverted like the other guys, or maybe he was scared. Maybe, just maybe, I can trust him. But my king-sized temperpedic could fit the both of us! He kept saying no. So after I gave up, we fell asleep until morning. Can't wait to go shopping for him.

* * *

><p>I know it's short! :D Next chapter coming up shortly!<p>

Any suggestions on what the next chapter should include, review it! :)


End file.
